


Just Killing Time

by darkphoenix168



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke Yamazaki's life of pamper and luxury comes to a grinding halt when he is confined to his father decides he's had enough of his son's lecherous ways. Confining him to the Manor and it's grounds, the young lord finds it might not be so bad once he meets the new stable hand, Makoto Tachibana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am again :)
> 
> Though I've been having a rough time (thank you anxiety) I really am trying to get back into writing (both here and on ff.net) so let's hope this goes well!
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Oh Sousuke...”_

_The world surrounding the two young men was quiet, no outsiders dare disturb their closest moments. Large hands roamed the pale flesh, fingertips running over the well-defined abdomen and chest, tongue and lips worshiping the extending neck, listening to the moans and cries from his longest and oldest friend._

_“Sousuke... Sousuke!”_

_Screams echoed off the walls of the room, the sound mingling with the creaking of the bed and the rough panting from the elder who hovered over the young man. The head of red hair thrashed as teeth bit down on his pale flesh, a mark of possession to be displayed to everyone outside of their intimate moments._

_“Oh... OH!”_

_The younger’s voice called to the other, begging to be touched, to be felt._

_To be taken... by the only man that can grant him pleasure._

_Fingers clawed through the short black hair, pulling on the strands while the other hand gripped the bed sheets as though they were the only things that could keep him grounded in reality._

_“More... more...”_

_Each word had the voice going up an octave, his breathing erratic and almost useless as no amount of air were able to clear his thoughts._

_“Oh... Oh Sousuke... Sousuke!”_

_The sharp teeth opened and called out to the man thrusting and pulsing inside of him, his hands reaching to dig into the strong biceps, his toes curling as he wanted more, craved more._

_Craved the man that knew him better than anyone ever could._

_His back arched clean off the mattress, his abdomen pressing into the others as a sign of submission and need, their sweat rubbing against each other, mingling and mixing, leaving more traces of one on the other._

_Lust filled red eyes peeked out from heavy lids to the young man covering his body with kisses and touches, his mouth open and panting in want._

_“I... I l-love y-”_

“Good Morning Milord!”

A loud groan accompanied the arm reaching to cover the sun that streamed over the young man’s face, his body remaining on it’s stomach to hide the straining erection.

“Must you be so loud?” the young lord questioned, his teeth baring at his elderly nurse.

“Only if I want you up and at ‘em,” the old woman commented, her hands clapping around his ears, “now chop chop! Can’t waste another day!”

“Wouldn’t that be a shame,” Sousuke whispered, his hands gripping the bedsheets tightly as he prayed the woman wouldn’t rip off the bedsheets from his muscled form.

“Your father wants you downstairs for breakfast in half an hour,” the woman continued, “should be plenty of time for a nice cold shower.”

Teal eyes glared up at the woman that helped raised him through the more difficult parts of his life, the wrinkled skin pulling into a bright smile.

“Now hurry up,” she called, busying herself with his laundry, “you have half an hour. And your horse is being prepared for nine.”

Sousuke was thankful she wasn’t a fool as she slipped out the door, the young man sighing deeply as he finally felt comfortable enough to move towards a cold shower.

The morning air was cold against his skin, his body shivering slightly as he turned on the water, his body sighing deeply as he dreaded his morning breakfast.

He and his father never had a loving relationship, he only there to inherit the household and the name and his father making sure that it happened smoothly.

He was destined to run his father’s company in a few years, and had been groomed to do so since he could read. All of his father’s efforts went into grooming his heir, making Sousuke look, walk, and talk like the next Lord if the Manor.

His life has always been one of luxury and pamper, people waiting on him hand and foot to make sure he wanted for nothing.

Nothing except the one thing he wanted more than anything.

His oldest friend; Rin Matsuoka.

They had met when they were children and, though they were two spoilt rich boys who fought over everything, Sousuke found himself wanting the spunky redhead more and more as they grew up.

But he was never his to have.

Sousuke felt his heart break and his stomach knot when his friend all but ran off with his chef, a Haruka Nanase, his other childhood friend.

He had never felt such crushing emptiness, his interests in almost everything fading. He no longer put in any effort into his studies and lessons.

His father chastised him, his mother fretted, and he didn’t care.

He filled his void with other sins of the flesh, preferring to take unknown men too bed rather than sleep alone. Though his father had reprimanded him numerous times and warned him that should he contract anything venereal the elder was not going to pay for any treatments, Sousuke only found more reason to sleep with strangers, enjoying the one lip of control he had on his own life.

His son’s well-being was the least of the man’s worries, his father more preoccupied with their family’s sterling reputation.

If the world knew the next Yamazaki heir preferred men...

Sousuke was grateful that his morning problem was an easy fix, his body dried and dressed as quickly as he could before he moved downstairs, his eyes wandering over the servants, some nervous in his presence, others disgusted.

His father was seated in the Dining Hall, his head busy in the morning paper while the spread in front of him made it appear as though they were treating seven guests to breakfast, not the two men of the household.

“You’re late.”

Nodding to his usual morning greeting, the young lord took his seat at the side of the table, his eyes glancing to his mother’s empty seat.

“Good morning to you too,” Sousuke muttered, his napkin folded in his lap, his eyes roaming the line of maids and servers his father had summoned, his teal eyes resting on the newest one, a young, blonde boy no older that eighteen. “Is mother enjoying her vacation?”

“She sent a letter this morning,” the elder told him, “your Aunt sends her love, and her husband sends his regards..”

“Is this her... fourth or fifth husband?” Sousuke asked, his fingers fiddling with the fruit platter while his breakfast was prepared.

Teal eyes glared at a pair similar to his own, the thick black brows narrowing.

“Your Aunt is very unlucky when it comes to husbands,” his father informed him, “and this is her third.”

“Unlucky... right,” the young lord chuckled, “if she was unlucky she’d have hanged by now...”

His father let out a sharp exhale at the comment, his blood pressure clearly rising at the off-handed comment.

“Relax father,” Sousuke nodded as a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and tomatoes placed in front of him by the rather nervous-looking serving boy. A crooked smile slipped onto the elder’s lips, wondering just how many rumours the boy had heard about him and how long it would take to prove them true.

“SOUSUKE!”

The cutlery clattered on the table as his father’s hand slammed onto the wood, his face contorting with anger.

“Not again,” the man murmured, his head jerking to excuse the boy before he turned to glare at his son, the rest of their servants wishing they could be so lucky to be dismissed.

“Must you be so blatant!?”

Sousuke said nothing as he began to cut into his eggs, the yolk slathered over his piece of toast and bacon.

“In front of me and all the other servants too!” his father wasted no time chastising his son, “you used to me more discrete!”

“You used to not give a damn,” Sousuke muttered bitterly.

“That was when you had some potential!” the elder pressed, “now... what do you have left huh?”

“My inheritance and a comfortable mattress,” his son shot back smartly, his father’s eyebrows knotting in anger.

“I can get rid of both those things in a heartbeat,” Sousuke’s father hissed, his son more occupied with his breakfast.

“But then what would happen to your precious family line?” his son muttered, “mother can’t have any more children... and the ones you pay for have less of a reputation than I do.”

His father sat back in his chair, his breathing slow and even as he willed himself not to lash out and strike his son.

“If you keep carrying on like this that won’t be true for much longer,” the elder told his son dangerously, his own knife and fork lifted for his breakfast. “Speaking of which.”

Sousuke looked up from his toast to the man doing his best to compose himself, his own mouth swallowing his breakfast.

“Your mother wrote to tell me she agreed to my terms for you,” his father started slowly, Sousuke looking confused as his father paused.

“Terms?”

“Yes,” the man nodded, his head turning to look fully at his child, “since you are turning twenty-one this November, you need to stop all this fooling around.”

“So you’ve said-”

“Which is why you are confined to this manor for the rest of your time here.”

The older servants wondered if the reprimand they would get for fleeing would be worth avoiding the fight that was about to erupt. Newer ones were feeling the tension build as the young man sat in silence.

“WHAT!?”

“That or until you find a decent Lady too settle down with,” his father continued, “whichever comes first.”

“That is entirely unfair-”

“If it keeps you away from the men in this town then so be it!” the elder snapped, Sousuke leaning back in his chair as he scoffed. “And if anyone is even rumoured to be near your bedchambers they are fired!” the man finished, his last sentence making the servants flinch, “and anyone who informs me of such behaviour will be handsomely rewarded should it prove true.”

Sousuke stared at his elder, his blood boiling as he felt his control slipping away.

“I’d rather not have to cut your testicles off,” his father decided to continue, “but if that’s what it takes-”

“FATHER-”

“I am cutting you off from this... obsession of yours,” Sousuke was told sternly, “you are going to start acting like a real man from now on, even if it kills you.”

Sensing that the plate may wind up against a wall, the servant had returned, his pale blue eyes nervous as he reached to timidly pick up the china.

Big mistake.

A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled the slim body towards the other, Sousuke standing to met the younger. The servant stilled as his body was pressed against the larger, one hand on his cheek and jaw, angling the mouth upward, while another cupped his rear, the fingers pressing into the supple flesh. His muffled squeaks were silenced by a pair of firm lips covering his.

As quickly as they met the two parted, the other’s face blushing and frightened, his job clearly on the line while Sousuke brushed off an imaginary piece of lint before striding to the front door.

“Wasn’t in my room,” Sousuke told his father simply, his hands straightening out his jacket before he all but waltzed out of the room, “and you may pick whichever servant gets the rewards... or split it between them.”

The remaining servants stood in fear while the Lord of the Manor sat in anger, a silent fury brewing beneath the surface.

Leather gloves tightened around the flexing hand, the fingers extending and curling to fit the material.

Jaw tightening over his father’s words, Sousuke all but marched down the road to the stable, bit of gravel and pebbles kicked along in his wake.

He honestly figured there would be consequences like this, after all, he had pushed his father to such a degree. But he always thought the man would just give up and cut him off before this.

How was he going to get through the next few months?

His father could only hire so many that he could play with...

“Your horse sir.”

Teal eyes glanced to the soft voice holding the reins to his black colt, his head intending to nod curtly before he did a double take.

Bright green eyes lit up with a smile that could make anyone’s heart stop. Shorter and smaller than the young lord, though not by much, his slightly tanned skin was only slightly warmed and his shirt was covered in a light dusting of hay and straw.

“Who are you?” Sousuke asked, his eyebrow raising at the sight of the bright smiling face.

“Makoto Milord,” the young man bowed, “Makoto Tachibana, at your service sir.”

“Indeed...” teal eyes looked up and down the groom’s form, his white shirt fitted well over his muscled form, the only skin showing, aside from his face and neck, was between his rough gloves and the cuffs of his shirt, the forearm slightly tanned and slightly sweating. “You’re new... when’d you start?”

“Only a few days ago Milord,” Makoto told him, “my friend Rin told me you needed help and... I needed a job so-”

“Rin... Matsuoka?” the elder pressed, his eyebrow raising as he wondered just how his oldest friend knew a groom.

“Yes, that’s right,” the young man smiled as he nodded, “he said you were quiet close,” he bowed low to his superior once again, “and I thank you for this opportunity Milord.”

“Don’t thank me, it’s Rin or my father you should thank,” Sousuke murmured, “and stop with the ‘Milord’ or ‘sir’; save that for my father.”

“Of course sir-” Makoto blushed at the slip-up, “I-I’m sorry... I-I’m afraid I don’t know what to call you...”

“Just call me Sousuke,” the elder told him, his tongue unconsciously flicking over his lips as he focused on the groom’s lines rather than the animal the young man was petting. “Would you mind walking him to the gravel for me?”

“Not at all si... Sousuke,” the younger corrected, his hand rubbing the back of his hair in bashfulness, “apologies... this may take me a while to get used too...”

“Take all the time you’d like,” teal eyes glanced to the young man walking with the large animal, “however,” his feet stopped on the gravel, the flat end of his crop coming underneath the other’s chin, “if you feel that you simply must call me by a title,” his grin turned devious much to Makoto’s chagrin, “you could always call me Master.”

The groom stood stammering wildly at the implications, the reins taken from his hands and flung over the horses head before the owner slipped gently into the saddle, the animal dancing slightly from the anticipation.

“Now, when I come back from my ride, I expect you to be present,” the young lord ordered, “I want you to wash Rai down and give him some treats before you put him away.”

“Y-Yes... s-s-sir,” Makoto stumbled, his light blush now a full flush, unable to respond properly.

“And whenever I call down for a ride, I expect you to be the one to groom and tack my horse,” Sousuke continued, “no one else is to do that; am I understood?”

“Y-Yes sir,” the young man continued, words finally forming in his head in regards to the Master comment, “uh... uh sir-”

“That’ll be all,” the young lord sat tall in the saddle, “you may continue with your duties; I will inform the head groom about my requests.”

When the dust and gravel settled, Makoto Tachibana was left standing in the middle of the pathway, his face still red and his mind still spinning while Sousuke felt a cruel grin fall onto his face.

Maybe these next few months won’t be so bad after all. That is, so long as he didn’t get caught.


End file.
